Such a multiple nozzle body is known, for example, from German utility model 78 12 539 U1. This multiple nozzle body has a shut-off element embodied as three-way valve. By means of this three-way valve, the connecting lines leading to the discharge nozzles can be optionally connected to or shut off from the supply line. The potential connection options are here very restricted. Furthermore, the three-way valve can only be adjusted with a relatively high expenditure of force as the frictional forces caused by the seal are relatively high.
Another multiple nozzle body is known from EP 1 661 627 B1. Different connecting lines leading to discharge nozzles can be connected to a supply line via a selector valve embodied as ball valve. Here, too, the potential connection options are restricted.